moviefanfictaionfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Mario Odyssey The Movie
Super Mario Odyssey Is A The Movie based on video game Where Bowser, with the aid of the Broodals, a family of anthropomorphic rabbits serving as his wedding planners, kidnaps Princess Peach from the Mushroom Kingdom and takes her aboard his airship, intent on forcibly marrying her. Mario attempts to rescue her but is ejected from the ship and falls into the neighboring Cap Kingdom, his signature cap destroyed in the process. Mario meets Cappy, one of the kingdom's sentient hat-like creatures, and learns that Bowser also kidnapped Cappy's sister Tiara, to be used as Peach's wedding tiara. Cappy joins Mario and takes the shape of Mario's cap, providing him with the ability to temporarily possess, or "capture", the bodies of other creatures and objects. They travel to the nearby Cascade Kingdom and recover an airship, the Odyssey, and begin pursuing Bowser. Mario and Cappy explore the various kingdoms to collect Power Moons to fuel the Odyssey and occasionally battle his minions, the Broodals, who have stolen artifacts from several kingdoms to set up Bowser's big wedding. Eventually, they catch up to Bowser in his own kingdom and defeat the Broodals, but Bowser departs for his wedding on the Moon. Mario and Cappy fly the Odyssey to the Moon's surface and confront Bowser inside of a cathedral. Mario and Bowser enter an underground cavern and battle. Mario wins the battle and frees Peach and Tiara, but the cavern begins to collapse. Mario captures an unconscious Bowser, using his powerful claws to escape to the surface, with Peach and Tiara in tow. After Peach thanks Mario for his help, Mario and Bowser, who regains consciousness, attempt to woo Peach, but they are both rejected. Peach, Cappy and Tiara board the Odyssey and begin to depart to the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario boards the ship just in time, leaving Bowser stranded on the Moon. Cast * Mario * Cappy * Peach * Tiara * Bowser * Pauline All Episodes with Featured Stages & Bosses * Cutscene Mario vs Bowser Round 1 * Cap Kingdom Bonneton * Boss:Topper Round 1 * Cascade Kingdom Fossil Falls * Boss: Madame Broode Round 1 * Sand Kingdom Tostarena * Boss: Hariet Round 1 * The Hole in the Desert * Boss: Knucklotec * Lake Kingdom Lake Lamode * Boss: Rango Round 1 * Wooded Kingdom Steam Gardens * Boss: Spewart Round 1 * Path to the Secret Flower Field * Defend the Secret Flower Field! * Boss: Torkdrift * Cloud Kingdom Nimbus Arena * Boss: Bowser Round 2 * Lost Kingdom Forgotten Isle * Metro Kingdom New Donk City * Boss: Mechawiggler * A Fresh Start for the City * A Traditional Festival! * Boss: Donkey Kong Round 1 * Seaside Kingdom Bubblaine * Boss: Mollusque-Lanceur * Snow Kingdom Shiveria * Boss: Rango Final Round * The Bound Bowl Grand Prix * Luncheon Kingdom Mount Volbono * Boss: Spewart Final Round * Under the Cheese Rocks * Climb Up the Cascading Magma * Boss: Cookatiel * Ruined Kingdom Crumbleden * Boss: Ruined Dragon * Bowser's Kingdom Bowser's Castle * Infiltrate Bowser's Castle! * Boss: Hariet Final Round * Boss:Topper Final Round * Boss: RoboBrood * Moon Kingdom Honeylune Ridge * Bowser's Moon Wedding * Boss: Madame Broode Final Round * Final Boss: Bowser Final Round Category:Movies Category:Games Movies